Marduk (Bel Marduk)
Tossup Questions # This deity proved his kingship by making a garment representing the heavens disappear and reappear at a feast held by Anshar. This four-eared, four-eyed figure created the mansion E-Sara and navigates with the aid of a bright star called Nibiru. This figure also tamed a four-legged creature called the sirrush or mushussu and won one fight by silencing the (*) four directional winds, then commanding a wind to move his magic net. According to the Enuma Elish, this father of Nabu created the zodiac and took Kingu's prize possession, the Tablets of Destiny. For 10 points name this slayer of Tiamat, the chief god of the Babylonian pantheon. # The holiday of Zagmuk is sacred to this deity, who is also associated with the celestial object of Nibiru. Sometimes known as King of the Igigi, this figure was once called upon at a feast by Ansar, who gave him the name Asalluhi. "House of the raised head" is the translation of the name of his chief temple, Esagila. This figure tamed a winged dragon called the mushussu, which he then gave to his son Nabu. He is the son of Damkina and a figure who held Mummu with a nose-rope, Ea. He is the grandson of the sky god Anu, who gave him a bag of four winds to play with. For 10 points, name this deity who defeated Kingu and seized the Tablets of Destiny, the Babylonian god of thunderstorms who created human life after defeating Tiamat. # This god's son was married to Tashmetum, wore a horned cap, and could lengthen or diminish the lifespan of any human at will. This god tamed a winged serpent called the mushussu for that son, whose mother was this god's perpetually pregnant wife Sarpanit. This father of Nabu was the enemy of a figure whom he incapacitated with four (*) winds prior to raising the rain-flood and firing an arrow down that enemy's throat. This figure also defeated Kingu en route to obtaining Tablets of Destiny. This fifty-named deity was named king of the gods after his father Ea abdicated when this god defeated Tiamat. For 10 points, name this hero of the Enuma Elish, the patron deity of Babylon. # Epithets given to this mythological figure include "Guardian of the Four Quarters" and "Restorer of Joy to Humankind". This four-eyed, four-eared mythological figure is credited with arranging the year into months, arranging the moon and the stars, and creating mountains from the udders of another deity. Also known as Bel, meaning "Lord", this god was chosen by the Annunaki to win back the Tablets of Destiny from Kingu. Sarpanitu was the consort of this son of Damkina and Ea who is best known for defeating the dragon Tiamat. For 10 points, name this chief Mesopotamian god of Babylon. # This mythological figure's son Nabu was a god of wisdom who controlled the fates of humans, and his consort was Zarpanit. After his greatest victory had been accomplished with a net and arrows, this god received 50 powerful names. As a child, he played with four winds given to him by Anu, which irritated a monster he would later face. His cult surpassed that of Enlil after his patron city gained power. He snatched the Tablets of Destiny from the usurper Kingu, out of whose blood humans were made. In the Enuma Elish, this god kills the sea dragon Tiamat. For 10 points, name this supreme god of the Babylonian pantheon.